The Tale of William Nolis
by Vampire Tails
Summary: "I wasn't always this way." I used to be very different. You all know me as Bill Cipher. But way in my past, I responded to the name William Nolis. Here's how it all began, folks! I hope you're happy... [Rated T-]
1. The Birth

**A/N:** Okay, guys! now for the start of the secret story I'd been mentioning! you can read this without having read _A Triangle in the Stars_ , since this is merely my speculation on Bill's past, but I'd **highly recommend you read that one and get up to Chapter Thirty before you tackle this beast.** So, this is my take on how Bill Cipher had come to be, after having ruminated on and researched the details from the show, the AMA, TV Tropes, and other canon materials. I hope you enjoy it.

Note: This chapter was painful to write. I assure you, that my heart cried a bit.

* * *

Beg.

06/23/2016

12:10a

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
Chapter One: The Birth**

It was another regular day for the Nolis household. The sun was shining, and the temperature was fairly comfortable, a gentle breeze blowing through the area.

Except it wasn't exactly a regular day.

It was the day they had all been anticipating and were eagerly counting down to. The birth of their heir, someone who would eventually take up either law, as the father had, or priesthood, as the mother had.

Or, at least, so they hoped…

A square wearing a simple black tie and bowler hat was pacing in the waiting room of a small hospital, ignoring requests from the other various polygons to sit. Sweat ran down his pale green face, and his hands were behind his back. His eye was directed downward, every now and then flickering up to check on his surroundings.

And his watch.

He and his wife had been here for a few hours, three to be exact.

Yes, he counted; he was that excited.

Well, perhaps more anxious, but it somewhat fell under the same family.

Eventually, he stopped pacing, much to the relief of a few shapes, who expressed that emotion quite overtly. The square simply rolled his eye, frowning. And then, finally, his name was called, "Norman Nolis? report to room #42."

"Finally..." Norman grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off himself, before he proceeded to the room mentioned through the intercom, smiling at the prospect of greeting and helping to raise their square or circular son.

Maybe even a pentagon.

Soon, he made it there, entering through the open door, but was met with disappointed gazes from the doctors and nurses. He was confused for quite a while, rubbing at his upper right-hand corner as he tried to figure this out. The four staff members then stepped aside, solemnly and silently, revealing his wife, a steel blue circle, who appeared just as disappointed. Even her hot pink bow was drooping in similar emotion.

She was holding a small bundle, and sighed, slumping backwards against the cotton pillow with a narrowed eye gazing alternatively at Norman and at the little bundle. The square stepped towards her, wanting to know why everyone was acting like this, and the doctors and nurses took their leave, each murmuring their condolences to him.

"What's going on, Clarissa? they're all acting like you gave birth to a stillborn..."

Clarissa frowned, her gaze settling on their child now, and muttered coldly, "He might as well be..." then she gestured for her husband to come closer and look.

Norman did as told, and looked down at the blankets swathed around the little shape. He suddenly understood, and the warmth faded from his aura. Their child was a golden triangle, sleeping comfortably.

A _triangle_.

"Th...that's not heir material!" the square shouted, clenching his fist, eye twitching.

"I know," Clarissa replied simply, coldly.

Triangles were very, _very_ low rank in the caste system in which they lived,—try the very bottom—only qualifying either for slavery or for soldiery. The very fact that this was a perfect isosceles made it no better—it made it worse.

Norman took a deep breath, and released it in a long sigh, rubbing at his closed eye.

"What should we do?" his wife spoke up, frowning. She was close to tears, as the solemn crack in her voice suggested.

The square simply responded by rubbing her back to comfort her, and then said, "I'm not quite sure as of yet. I thought for sure our first and last child would be of my shape, or of your shape..."

"And I thought so too..." Clarissa then growled, "That's four months I'm never getting back..."

The triangle then shifted, nearly stirring, but didn't wake up thankfully. The newfound parents glanced at it— _him_ —and frowned.

"Well, we might as well call off that baby shower," Norman sighed, shaking himself as he walked towards the window. "None of our friends or relatives would be proud."

Clarissa was about to protest, but held her metaphorical tongue, and resigned harshly, "Fine by me!"

The triangular infant nearly woke up again, whimpering softly, but again he stayed dreaming. The circle sighed of relief; she didn't want to deal with the wailing right now.

Or ever.

Not from _this_ little guy, at least.

The square stood staring out the window, hand on the glass. His wife watched him, waiting. She tilted herself after a good minute, and that's when Norman moved over to her side again, "In the meantime, we'll have to adjust. How is 'William' for a good name?"

He didn't smile, though, even as his tone lightened a tad. Clarissa looked confused. She personally thought the name was too fancy for a triangle, but there were a few things even a woman of her outstanding rank couldn't say to her husband. Besides, she eventually figured out what he was aiming to do, and tried out the name. The steel blue circle nodded with a slightly fake smile, "I like it."

"Good," the pale green square smiled back, it just as fake, and then stared down at the golden triangle. He cleared his throat softly and stated, "William Nolis... welcome to the family."

* * *

Fin.

06/24/2016

2:16a

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is. The first chapter of how it all began. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope it tugged at your heartstrings as much as it did for me. This is my first solo story in a while, and therefore it's somewhat a struggle to write because Writer's Block. Chapter Two isn't even done yet. So, just so you know, the updates will not be consistent. It'll be updated whenever I finish a chapter, or a little longer if it's too close to the chapter just released. For right now, I'm hoping your reviews will give me some steam.

Also, I like to imagine Norman speaking with Norman's voice from Ultimate Spider-Man, and Clarissa with Pearl's voice, but not quite.

Oh, and looks like I decided to upload the chapter now after all! so... HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD


	2. The Plan

**A/N:** FINALLY, I finished Chapter Two. After one or two years, I finally did it!  
I hope you're proud of me, guys. Anyway, sorry for the short length. He's only a baby at this point and there was so little I could do with this. Plus, being Clarissa and Norman were... ugh. I hated them. I hope you do too. SO, enough with my introduction, enjoy!

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
Chapter Two: The Plan**

It had been a few hours more of recovery and filling out the paperwork before the newfound parents and their son were allowed to leave. They were given various items essential to caring for their infant, and Norman was tasked to carry it all, while his wife held William, who was now slightly awake. The triangle gazed up at his mom, quiet and in awe. She barely entertained him, still rather upset, but William was still staring, and even tried to do a few things to cheer her up, like babble and clap.

Clarissa's frown only deepened, and the three-sided polygon soon lost heart, eye drooping sadly, gazing now at his father. He was much the same way, only he also seemed to be attempting to hide William further from view, holding the many items so that they obstructed him from passers-by, some of whom waved at the family. They barely waved back; at least Norman had an excuse.

The baby seemed to sigh, and then swiveled his eye around, trying to get a look around the world into which he was born.

But it was somewhat hard.

All he could see was the bluish gray sky and sometimes the greyish green grass.

The circle glanced at her husband and whispered, "What are we going to do about this?"

"Not in front of William, Clarissa," the square hissed quietly. "Later."

She then nodded, quieting, and the couple continued walking home. They would concoct a plan, no matter what it took. One was forming in Norman's mind right now, and he stared down at the triangular bundle, who met his father's eye with a slight smile on his own. The square smiled fakely back at his son, but William barely noticed; he gurgled out a light chuckle, glad he made at least one of his parents smile. Norman sighed, keeping a cold, hard heart towards this. Clarissa scoffed quietly, making sure their baby didn't hear.

Yes, they would concoct a plan.

The moment they got home, Norman was all over the laptop he'd gotten from his lawyer services. Nobody would mind if they found "how to kill a triangular infant" in his history. He wanted to make it as painful as possible so that no other triangle would ever think of entering the Nolis family. Clarissa simply focused on taking care of William, no matter how much she hated it. So when Norman called for her, she simply let go of William, ignoring his muted cries, and headed for his office room. No, it wasn't a simple room. It was an office room.

"What have you got for us?" the circle grinned, tilting herself. She couldn't wait to see what her husband had promised her.

"This simple little fix should do it…" the teal square showed her the details, turning the laptop to face her. She read over it, and nodded, bobbing herself vigorously.

 _This should do nicely…_ they both thought.

So Clarissa returned to feeding the young shape, but gave him so much more than necessary. They were only to give him three bottles of energy milk. But she gave him ten just now, despite his whines for her to stop after the fourth bottle. William stared up at her, panting a little at the extra fill.

Clarissa didn't get it. Wasn't he supposed to be imploding by now? maybe he needed a little more. So she grabbed two more bottles, and force fed them to him. But William refused this time around, feeling like he was going to vomit. And, throwing the bottles at the wall, she came out of the room, growling like a wild animal.

"What's the status?" Norman Nolis tilted himself as he asked in that cold manner he always had about him, "I didn't hear anything blow up?"

"It didn't work!" she plopped onto the couch, crossing her arms. Ignoring William's infant cries for her to come back.

"Well, it'll take time.. maybe it's not immediate…" the square clasped his hands, as if hoping that were the case. He didn't want this child. And neither did Clarissa. But months up to a year passed since they tried the method, and every day they fed him ten bottles. It never worked, like it so worked for every single shapeling who had this method. So the two had to settle on a new plan.

Adoption.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! all done... for now anyway. Now that I've got Chapter Two out of the way, I can focus on the ones still fresh on my mind, like the next chapter! there'll be more content there. Man, I hate those two... but it has to be done. Anyway, leave a review, and I'll see you!


	3. First Year Alive

**A/N:** I was going to wait till Sunday, BUT I CAN'T WAIT. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
Chapter Three: First Year Alive**

It was the golden triangle's one year birthday today. What they'd call a _Sla'avanya_. But he would never know since he'd never gone out anywhere and his parents never told him anything and didn't care otherwise. But it was on this day when his parents finally took him out someplace. A place he'd later learn was a means to replace him with someone "better".

Once again, he was shielded from his neighbors and relatives. And William asked in a soft voice, clutching his toy, "Wh' we goin'..?"

Norman twitched upon the question, scowling down at him, "None of your business… and it's ' _where_ _are_ we going?' I won't have you mess up something so simple, William."

The triangle took note of this, and tried to say it, but it still ended up the same way. Clarissa rolled her eyes, "Why even bother?"

The square shrugged, walking along and shielding him still from passers-by. William had more of a chance to look around, floating along with them. Shapelings weren't supposed to be able to float until they were five, but here he was, floating when he was one years old. Clearly he was ahead of the game, but his parents saw it as just another setback. Clarissa forced him down to the ground, "Stop that."

"St' what..?" his words were slurred, and he tilted himself up at them. Norman shook his head.

"You can't do that till you're five," he admonished coldly, and William looked like his entire world just stopped, eye wide and almost bulging. He'd stopped walking too, so Clarissa had to shove him along.

Soon, they'd gotten to the adoption center, humming to themselves. It was sloppy, written "Bo'a Nosha" at the very top of it, and the little shape did his best to look at it before his parents shoved him inside. William still looked rather excitable despite the dreary world around him, a happy sparkle in his eye. When he learned what this place was, he grew even more excited! was he going to get a brother? or maybe even a sister? whether young or old he didn't care.

The thought that maybe he was going to be put into foster care didn't enter his mind, and it didn't enter his parents' minds either, thankfully. Or unfortunately. Who knew really?

The golden triangle sat in the playpen, watching his parents talk with the receptionist, hands on the railing and eye blinking almost rapidly. He couldn't quite catch or understand what they said, but the receptionist soon pointed them to the back rooms, where all the shapelings were kept. Clarissa and Norman sighed as they beheld all the triangles of every color and style locked up behind bars as if it was a prison. Some looked like they had grown too big for the cages. None of these were what they wanted. They did not want another three-sided polygon in their household. But then Clarissa saw a shapeling who wasn't like the others. It was a pink star, and it just sat there, playing with a rubber ball in a regular playpen. He already had a name too. Gabriel.

"Look, Norman," she pointed, and Norman did so. His smile brightened thusly. His day was already made. He didn't know who would give up a star of all shapes, but he was happy that it was his.

William was still waiting out front, and, wanting to explore, he got out of the playpen, only to be admonished by the receptionist and told to get back in the room. He replied, "Me only wants explore… me be good…"

The circle simply stared at him, humming softly as if considering it. But he still shook his head no, pointing back into the room. William simply nodded, sighing, and went back to the playpen, squeaking his toy once, and then twice. It was a simple hand-me-down, a bushlaka, but he cherished it dearly.

Pretty soon, his parents came back, having talked the star into coming with. They talked to the receptionist some more, and William really did try to get it, but couldn't. His skill with both languages, English and Shapular, wasn't that great yet. The star soon entered the room, staring at William with a black hand on his face, as if studying him.

The triangle smiled at him, and waved, gesturing for him to come on over. Gabriel obliged, bobbing as he walked, his eye taking things in for what seemed like the first time. William smiled, "Wan' pway?"

It took the hot pink star a moment, but soon he agreed, "S..sure…"

The three-sided polygon picked up a ball and handed him that, smiling softly, and Gabe took it, beginning to play his own way. Will didn't mind one bit, playing with his own stuffed animal. One minute later and everything went wrong. He felt his chest heat up, and then he began shaking all of a sudden. First it was slow, then it was rapid, like someone was shaking him down for money. William began to cry, floating beside his will. Gabriel backed away, eye wide throughout, and the receptionist gasped and pointed that way, and his parents followed suit.

Was it finally happening?

Was he finally dying?

Another moment later, and it was all over, a small shockwave sending toys everywhere, and the small shape collapsed. Clarissa and Norman ran over, kneeling down over.. Gabriel, who looked up at them, barely questioning why they weren't checking William because he was too young to understand what just happened. They coddled him, shooting glares at the young triangle that he was also too young to understand, but would come to understand when he was much older. It wasn't like it was his fault that happened - whatever it was. But they blamed him anyway.

They blamed him anyway…

And so, after William cleaned up the mess, the new addition to the family was walking home, along with the three Nolis members, and they had much more fun with Gabriel than they ever did with William, playing with him and laughing with him. But William was happy with that, glad to see they were finally happy.

Oh, how misguided he was...

* * *

Life with Gabriel was pretty good, despite the neglect. He would give to have his parents finally happy, and they finally were. But it seemed too much, and he got too little. He would later recognize this as favoritism, but right now, he just wanted them happy. The little one year old showed Gabriel around, as the parents demanded him to do. He willingly did it. They didn't need to demand. But he would later find out the truth about why they did that…

William ended his tour on the second floor, his room, which was now to be Gabriel's room as well. "Thi' me."

There were stuffed animals almost everywhere, and a second bed had been haphazardly moved in, most likely his now. The room was also bland, nothing special about it.

"It's pretty cool," Gabriel seemed a lot more eloquent than he, and he was a little younger than William. He took notice of a lot of things. Maybe that was why his parents were happier. They always scolded him for his way of words. The star ignored the books in the corner, however, heading for his own bed. He'd done a lot today, looking pretty for new families to come in and hopefully adopt him. But he didn't need to look pretty, he'd later find out. "So," Gabe spoke up, "when were you born?"

"Uh…" William wasn't expecting to be asked that so suddenly, and he looked up from the books to Gabriel, who was looking at him expectantly. "Me born?"

Once again, it took a while for Gabriel to process the question, before he nodded. Suddenly, the triangle bowed in shame, closing his eye, causing the star to gasp, "You don't know?"

William seemingly lost his ability to speak, settling for merely shaking himself, wringing his hands. Gabriel seemed to realize that, and sighed, shaking himself too, "Well, mine is today… so, we'll say yours is today, okay?"

Oh, the bloody irony…

But that was children's logic. All nice and simple and not bogged down like adult logic was. And so, in secret, for some reason, they celebrated by playing with William's toys and stuffed animals, giggling all the while. And when it was time for sleep, at approximately nineteen hours, they had trouble falling.

Soon, however, they did, saying their good nights, and their dreams were peaceful, the small triangle dreaming that his family was happy despite the dreary world around them. William oh so wanted this to last forever.

But nothing does...

* * *

 **A/N:** I felt a little better writing this out. Especially since the parents are kinda out of the picture. Well, for the most part. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Also, heh, Ace's OC, Gabriel, comes in to play. I hope I did his personality justice.


	4. Luntazeria

**A/N:** I was going to do this tomorrow, but I got a Doctor's Appointment and I'm possibly going to get Star Allies tomorrow, so here's your gift now. I included some alien terminology that's already defined for you. And a day is forty-eight hours for them. Those are the key things you should remember. Now, enough of me blabbering - let's get this show on the road!

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
Chapter Four: The Luntazeria**

It was yet another dreary day out in the world, a Lantid or a Wednesday in our terms. William was turning two in a day, and then it would be time for him to pick out his luntaz, his permanent accessories. William was excited about this day, while Gabriel, who would not be going to a Luntazeria, was not so much. He blinked, "Why are you excited, big bro?"

"I.. I gon' acc… acc…" he had trouble pronouncing the word, though it was clear he'd been studying the language by reading the books in his care. And by sneaking into his parents' room to get more books. He was sure they wouldn't miss them. He just _had_ to learn. "I.."

"Hey, don't hurt yourself, 'kay?" Gabriel couldn't help chuckling. He was only eleven months and several weeks old and he had much more comprehension. William didn't know why that was yet, or what he was doing with a "British" accent, or what the saying actually meant, so he looked confused, furrowing his brow as a question mark formed in his pupil. Gabriel saw this and bit his lip, "I mean, don't struggle."

William had to process this for a second before he finally got it, and smiled, "Otay… I… I just eccited."

"That this is the single most important event of your life?" the pink star yawned pointedly, "yeah, I get it. But I don't want any luntaz."

"No?" the golden triangle tilted himself. Why would his little brother not want any?

"You know how it is," Gabriel sighed, reclining on the bed, "I'm a star. Can't fit any on me, I guess." William simply stared at his adopted brother, blinking slowly. He poked a part where an accessory could go, and the star giggled, ticklish, before he crossed his arms, "Welp, still don't see a point."

William was still confused, blinking. But he'd get it later. He sure would. He'd figure it out even if it killed him.

* * *

It was Themogaph, a Saturday, and the golden triangle's birthday to boot. And he was tasked in choosing accessories from the Luntazeria. It was his only gift today, and he wanted to make his parents proud of him. So, with the directions, since his parents weren't going to take him, he walked to the accessory shop on his own, wearing a pink ring on his wrist to signify that he was a Nolis and actually belonged to someone. This time, he was able to see the sights, and the sights weren't actually that great. The grass he admired, however. But other shapes ignored him, while shapelings stared at him like they'd never seen an isosceles before. But William Nolis simply smiled at them, not bothered by it in the slightest.

He skipped along the pavement, even floating just a little bit for a little while, giggling and laughing playfully and happily. He was so excited about this day. Soon, he finally entered the Luntazier, and stood awed by what he saw, clasping his hands.

There were dozens of items he could choose from, ranging from bowler hats to top hats, and he found the one he wanted posthaste. The Luntazer soon welcomed him, a shadow looming over the boy, but it was cold and his drooping eye seemed disinterested. The pentagon seemed already knowing of what the triangle would pick. A simple hat. That was all. But how wrong would he be.

"You are two years old, correct?" the silver pentagon looked down his nonexistent nose at William, but the young triangle didn't notice. He simply nodded, looking up at the tall shape. He held a finger to his eye in a way a regular person would put a figure to their lip. "Good. Would you like a simple hat? like a funtage (baseball cap)?"

Much to the Luntazer's surprise, William shook himself, and pointed to what he wanted, and so the young man looked to the very top. It was a top hat and a bowtie. What?

"So you're choosing a top hat and a bowtie.. why?" he asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Perhaps it wasn't for him. Maybe he was doing this for someone else? but that made no sense. What William said surprised him, because not only was it slightly eloquent, but it touched him.

"'Cuz… 'cuz I.. jus' wants to emu… emu..." he paused there for a moment, looking down at the glazed floor, trying to gather the word, before he finally got it, "emulate dad…" and then he looked back up at the Luntazer, "that not okay…?"

The silver pentagon sighed after a while, shrugged, "Well, if you insist."

His already sparkly eye became even more so, as he clasped his hands again with an innocent grin that even the Luntazer couldn't resist. He smiled back soon enough, shaking himself, before he gestured to the Luntazisier, the fitting machine, and William, after expressing his awe at the machine, stepped inside. This machine was capable of making outfits out of energy, which shapes were of the very essence. William felt at the insides, eye wide, before he heard a command, "Hold very still! it might hurt."

But it didn't. William held still regardless, as the machine made real from his energy a black top hat atop his point, and a black bowtie below his eye. After the confirmation that he could move now, he did indeed, looking in the mirror just inside the machine, and his eye sparkled a lot more, as he hopped up and down, exiting the machine. "T..thank -"

"Don't waste your words. It's simply my job," was the cool response as he waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. William blinked, confused. Why didn't he want to be thanked? he couldn't understand it. With a wave, he left with this thought in mind.

* * *

The Nolis household, sans Gabriel, didn't care whether William returned. They'd wanted him gone, and that was the end of it, and they hoped that someone had snatched him up to use him in a slave or war trade. So when William came back, they were heavily disappointed. But when they saw what was upon his top point and his chest, Clarissa teared up, running back into the house, and Norman stared at him, speechless. After a while, the boy became confused, before his father laid a hand on his approximation of a shoulder, pretending that William didn't flinch underneath, and said five words that he so desperately clung to, "I am proud of you."

This made him jump for joy, crying tears of similar emotion. Norman rolled his eye and re-entered his home. And William followed shortly after.

* * *

Gabriel could only watch, both impressed and slightly tired, as the golden isosceles jumped up and down on the bed, whooping quietly as their parents were now asleep. "Alright, so, what happened, kiddo?"

"Gabe! d..daddy said he.. proud!" he stopped bouncing on the bed, staring over at his brother with a dazzling smile, "he proud of me!"

Gabriel smiled, still tired, but kept himself up for William's sake. "I'm glad of that, Will."

Later, he found he wouldn't have the heart to tell him that their father was only proud of what he chose.

"Proud, proud, proud!" he cuddled with his teddy, smiling widely as he swayed from side to side. The pink star chuckled, thinking maybe he should go to the Luntazeria when he was of age, but again didn't see the need for it. He wondered why a circle and a square would go to one too, before he lay down and rested up for tomorrow. One reason why he was tired was while William was away, his parents celebrated his own birthday with a party and they had to quickly clean up the mess before the triangle came back. But the triangle wasn't stupid, despite purportedly having the mental capabilities of a fish. He could smell the cake and a single burnt candle. But he didn't know what they meant just yet. So he picked up a book and began to read it, concentrating on the words yet again. He'd go to sleep later, he promised himself, but right now he was just too jittery to relax.

The book itself told of a birthday party, using the words cake and candles. And this made poor little William connect the dots. His family held a party without him. And didn't tell him. But he was slightly okay with it. He looked over in Gabriel's direction, tilting himself. Maybe he was going to but didn't? the triangle was confused all over again, and he dropped the book onto his bed. Sighing, he got up, and paced. Sleep would just have to wait, he was too jittery and discombobulated now. William wanted to wake up Gabriel, but he needed the rest after the birthday party they apparently had.

Tomorrow, he'd ask.

* * *

It was four-twenty the next day, right after the Nolis household had their breakfast. William waited in his room after he finished breakfast, pacing again. Apparently, Gabriel had to wash up, but it was taking way too long a time. It seemed to last an hour before the pink star finally walked in, wearing a towel for no apparent reason. William practically spluttered it out, "Di' y' have birthday witho' me?"

"Whaaaat?" Gabriel's eye widened, as he dropped the towel he was holding. He didn't think his brother would find out so quickly. Besides, he's only a - wait, what was he thinking?

"I… I sai -"

"I heard you the first time, bro…" he sighed, picking the towel back up, and finished drying himself, "and yeah, we did have a birthday party…" William didn't know what to think, as he began to tremble. "Wait," Gabe tried to save face, throwing the towel on his bed. He remembered saving a slice of cake for the guy. "I remember…" he ran over to the drawer and opened it, getting out the slice, and smiled out of relief, "this… I saved it for you…" William's eye widened, as he grabbed the plate. "Just don't tell them…"

"Th..thank…" he couldn't get the rest of the words out. Gabriel simply smiled and nodded, tossing himself on the bed.

"No problem, buddy."

* * *

 **A/N:** I absolutely loved writing this chapter! William is so goddamn pure. :3  
I hope you loved it too. Well, leave a review telling me what you think, and I'll see you next week, hopefully, with the next one!


	5. Preschool Imagination

**A/N:** oKAY, I have some explaining to do now... I couldn't wait a week to post this, and I still don't have Star Allies. Have fun with the feels. ;3;

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Five: Preschool Imagination**

Today, when he was three years old, was the day he lost. He had managed to beat Gabriel to the cleaning room today, and he relaxed in the energy tub for a second before he got up to get out. The hot pink star didn't have a problem waiting, humming to himself, but their parents soon caught wind of it all. Norman walked past, and raised an eyebrow at the fact that William had beaten Gabriel, their prized son, to the room. Well, that wouldn't be acceptable here in this household.

William had reached the door when it slammed open, hitting his side and causing him to careen to the floor. It hurt like hell, he realized, and he knelt and held where it was hurting. Norman was standing there, absolutely steaming, but not red. He asked, "What are you doing in here? You know you're supposed to wait for Gabriel!"

"I…" he tried to speak through the ringing pain, but it was near impossible. "I…"

The square picked him up and Gabriel watched with an eye wide, before he retreated into the sanuaria; tossing him out, Norman was on him again, grabbing his arm and beginning to twist it, "Speak or I'll break it!"

It was even harder to speak through _this_ but he tried his best, "I… I was… I was here…"

"And that gave you the right?" with a snap he tossed the shape again. Skidding across the floor, the triangle gave off cries of pain as the floor scratched up his form. "You wait for Gabriel next time…"

And then he took off, leaving William to recuperate on the floor. All his efforts of cleaning were all but useless now. And he was far too tired to do it again. Not this time. William heard the sounds of energy being "shoomed" away and replaced with cleaner sustenance, and groaned, sitting up. Tears escaped his still sparkly eye, though it was duller than usual. He got up, only to be met with Clarissa, her cold eye staring down at him. "What's all this racket about?"

"I…" he could barely speak this time, but was determined to, tears still cascading down his face, "..dad…"

"Good," William didn't get the chance. She kicked him in the side and watched as William went down before she went about her business. He looked up at her, clutching at his side and gasping like a fish. It wasn't fair. Why was he being treated like this? was he not doing enough? were they not happy enough?

The hot pink star soon came out of hiding, after having cleaned himself, and glanced about to see if they were still around. _Thank goodness, it's over…_ and so he slipped out, but was confronted with the sight of the golden triangle, battered and beaten. Gabriel gasped. He couldn't leave him like that. He just couldn't.

So with not much debate he headed on over, scooped him up and headed for their room.

"Where does it hurt, bro?"

"...everywhere…" William could finally speak an answer to a question, which probably would have saved him. He doubted it now, but maybe.

"Ooh, and preschool is tomorrow too…" Gabriel visibly snarled with distaste, while William shot straight up, no doubt worsening his injuries.

"Oh, no… preschool… I… must study…" he crawled over to the bookcase and pulled out some books to read. The hot pink star worriedly glanced at the golden triangle, concerned for his health. It had been less and less about fun nowadays and more about work and sitting and reading at the desk until he passed out. At least it got his language skills up though. Nonetheless, he doubted it was natural, especially for a triangle, but what could he say?

"Study?" Gabriel instead laughed, shaking himself and waving a dismissive hand, "you don't need to study for preschool…"

William looked back at his brother slowly, with an indescribable look in his eye. "C'mere…" He clutched at his bowtie too, and sighed as he obeyed. Gabriel scooped him up and sat down on the bed, effectively resting his brother. "Is this better?"

"Yeah.." the triangle cozied up into Gabriel, nuzzling him, before he slowly, surely fell asleep. He didn't mean to fall asleep, it just happened. The star was shocked at this, but couldn't find the heart to put him on his own bed...

* * *

Nine hundred minutes the next day and they were up and attem, the triangle waiting for the star this time before he headed into the cleaning station himself. And, with some packing, they were ready to go. Norman took Gabriel, while Clarissa took William, and when the triangle asked, he was simply shushed, "None of your concern."

It wasn't a very tall building, or very well-kept. The windows were screaming out in pain as the only door to the place seemed to be falling off the hinges. The triangle backed up and into his mother, but Clarissa was having none of it, kicking him back to the front. "This is where you'll be for the next decade." She was sure to drip venom all over the sentence, especially on the last word.

William took one look at it, and inwardly shook himself. He wasn't going to be here for ten years. He'd be sure of it.

Already, William didn't fit in with the other shapes, even though they were all triangles. All sorts of styles were here. Equilaterals, obtuses, acutes, scalenes, even isosceles like him. He recognized them all, but couldn't exactly understand why he and Gabriel had gone their separate ways. It was all he could think about.

"Hey…"

William didn't respond, not knowing if it was towards him, before a piece of paper slightly brushed against him, "Hey."

He looked in that direction, and it turned out to be a green scalene triangle, "Wan' pway?"

The golden shape stared before he smiled weakly, and nodded, "Yeah, let's play."

"Yay!" the little one hooted with cheer. It was only then William noticed just how crowded it was in this room. He could barely see the windows to the outside, much less the insides of the building.

"So, what's your name..?" William had to double-check his sentence, see if it was right, before he decided with a nod that it was and smiled fully at the young shape.

"Uh… name…" the green scalene picked at his face, before he jumped in the air, almost knocking his baseball cap off his head, "Naheel."

"Naheel… that's nice.." William noted that this was how he behaved when he was younger, and while he was glad to have passed those days, he was sad that this was how triangles seemed to be. "My name's William…"

Naheel simply nodded, and returned to playing. It was just.. rocking a toy car back and forth. Nothing special to it. The triangle blinked, and grinned, before he took his own car and began making special car sounds to liven things up, rolling across what available space he had. The green triangle looked up from what he was doing to see what Will was doing, and watched with excitement, a sparkle in his eye.

"Oh, no, I'm about to hit something," more car noises, "let's turn around!"

It was one of the most fun he's had in his entire life, and he was sure it was Naheel's too, and whoever else decided to join in. He was too in the zone to notice.

Soon, play time was over, and it was nap time, but William couldn't go to sleep. Not with so many things he could do. Nonetheless, he stayed in the spot until it was over. Not much else he could do, he realized, with how many shapes were crowded into this room. But he tried his best, like daydreaming, and playing with his hands. Naheel was asleep beside him, or else he would have tried to imitate him. The poor hexagonal teacher watched him with confusion. Surely this must have been a defective triangle, even more than they already were.

Nap time was over, and it was time for work. Slave work, it seemed, like hefting boxes for the teacher or cleaning up this godforsaken room, or making coffee for all the teachers. William noticed this right off the bat and preferred to read a book he'd bring over in his little spot in the corner. No matter what friends he made, he was _not_ staying here for another year. He _refused_.

The day seemed to repeat, for precisely ten hours, and the first thing he did when he got home was to clean up. Being around all those shapes for so long and so much dust and dirt was disgusting to him. William sighed of relief as he got out of the cleaning station, and smiled. Overall, he couldn't fault it. He'd made his first friend there. Naheel. And he was fairly nice. Maybe he could grin and bear it this year, if only for that.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaand there it is. I hope you enjoyed this early treat. I'll return to the weekly program now. This particular chapter was just eating at me until I uploaded it. Please tell me what you think.


	6. The Test

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, this is a short chapter. I'm sorry for the shorties. But the next one will be longer, I bet. I have yet to write it, but hopefully it will be. And I got a review from a guest!

/cherrywoodt: OMG, I'M SO GLAD YOU THINK SO. Thank you so much for thinking this is one of the best written. Because, ya know, I agree with you fully. :3

Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Six: The Test**

Another year had passed. They seemed to pass like days or minutes. But nonetheless, it was time for a test. A test to see if these shapes would pass preschool and move onto elementary, or to stay for another year. William's parents were certain he would fail and stay, as they had not taught him. And therefore they could just dump him there for eternity, and not have to deal with him. But, despite what Gabriel had been saying about there not being a test, William studied his books, and studied his books, and studied his books.

By the time he was four, he was eloquent enough to write a sentence without messing up and having to start over.

Yes, he'd made friends along the way, and he ended up liking preschool, but he didn't want it to be his life. So at exactly nine hundred and thirty hours, the test began, and his pen rolled across the paper. The teacher was sure he was writing gibberish and non-answers, just like his neighbors, but even more so. But to the hexagon's surprise, thirty minutes later, he saw actual answers, and all the answers were correct. He had no choice but to pass him.

"So," Gabriel began. He was about two years now. The star didn't bother counting. "The preschool actually had a test, huh?"

"And we'll have the results tomorrow!" the triangle smiled, hands clasped.

"So they'll tell the whole entire class, that's what…" the star leaned against the wall.

"Isn't it exciting?" William missed the entire sarcastic tone, the sparkle in his eye growing even more as his hands trembled. He picked up his favorite stuffed animal and hugged it against him. Gabriel couldn't help but smile, and then he chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Well, I hope ya pass, bro. Elementary won't be the same without you."

"Of course, bro."

Things were steadily changing. William could feel it. Things weren't the same anymore. He wasn't a babbling idiot anymore, and Gabriel seemed to be growing a little more distant than he had been. And his parents were ever more vicious, punishing him and beating him for the littlest things. He knew this entry ticket into elementary school wasn't going to change much, but there was still a part of him that had hope that it would.

Today, was the day, nonetheless.

They'd read out all the names. Some of whom he didn't recognize, but others he did, and he was shocked to hear that a few made it to elementary school along with him. Naheel was one of them, and he smiled at that. At least he'd have his friends.

"Passed, passed, passed!" Naheel ran circles around William, cheering so loudly it was hurting his nonexistent ears. But he didn't speak to him. Every single thing he did was ignored. So.. he decided to cut a loss. That's not a friend, and his smile faded. Or maybe it wasn't...

"Oh, sorry, didn't see y' there…" was Naheel's reply, which cheered William up a bit. But it didn't seem like the happy-go-lucky Naheel he'd met the first day. It seemed monotonous now. At this, the boy became concerned for his friend. "'m fine."

And soon he walked away. Maybe the one cheering was someone else and Naheel didn't actually pass. He couldn't get his mind straight right now, there was so much of an uproar. He rubbed at his head. But soon his chest began to heat up. _Oh.. oh no.._

It became harder to breathe. _Who knows what this could do to this many people..?_

He began to shake, and tremble, before he pushed his way out. One foot out the door, he knelt and a shockwave burst forth all around him, knocking the students and teachers and some parents to the ground. By the time it was all over, William couldn't think. He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. All in all, he was out cold.

Figures.. a thousand of them… all standing around him… he couldn't make out faces but they all weren't shapes…

"Bro.. are you okay…? bro…?"

William woke up to Gabriel standing over him, and he was on a warm bed. His own bed. First off, who brought him here? it couldn't have been his parents.

Second off, what was that freaky dream he had?

"Ugh.. I feel like someone hit me with a truck…" he groaned, sitting up in bed. Gabriel eased him back down.

"Relax.. I brought you here.. no need to strain yourself," he wouldn't tell him how his parents objected to that very notion.

"I'm… I'm fine though…" he stayed lying down this time though, blinking slowly and narrowing his eye neutrally and tiredly.

"But you look tired…"

The shape sighed and shook himself, remembering that dream he had. "I'd rather not."

Silence now. William wondered if his parents were proud of him again, for passing preschool. He certainly didn't hear any cheering. He wondered if he'd ever.

"Um, Gabe…?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"You ever dreamt of silhouettes?" he sat up again, setting his hands on the bed and gazing at his adopted brother.

Gabriel stared right back, blinking, before he tilted his head, "Whazzat?"

"Shadowy figures…" William answered, but already knew his reply. It was going to be a no.

"I don't believe I did…" the star scratched at his top point, humming to himself.

He knew it. Sighing, Will collapsed back into the bed, closing his eye. And simply fell right back to sleep. Gabe seemed confused and concerned, but soon returned to the kitchen to let his brother rest. But William wasn't asleep. He cracked his eye open and sat up in bed. He had to research this phenomenon...

* * *

 **A/N:** So, here's the thing. I hope you like it! next chapter will be a lot longer, I hope.


	7. Elementary School

**A/N:** It has thus been a week! seven days on the near dot! I hope you all enjoy this one! I made sure it was nice and long. But not too long. Because again, I'm kinda liking it as a shot by shot story, but I'm telling you just enough so you can feel.

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Seven: Elementary School**

Nearly one year had passed and the little triangle had found nothing on silhouettes. He'd stayed up almost all nights reading and trying to understand. But nothing came to him from these readings. It was just a strange dream, and it never happened again after that incident. It was like it never even happened at all. Which William obviously wasn't willing to believe.

He pulled his tired eye away from his book, and set it down with a slight sigh. He couldn't ask Gabriel again, even though it's been a year. Everything seemed off about their brotherly relationship as of late but he couldn't put a finger on it. Just then, the hot pink star came prancing in, smiling, "Hey, Willie! guess what day it is?"

"Pa-aha (Monday)?" the triangle dryly stated with a narrowed, unimpressed eye, beyond tired as he stayed leaned over his desk. But Gabriel didn't notice, sounding much like a jock.

"No, dude! It's the beginning of elementary school!" and it felt like his entire world had stopped and broken. He hardly got enough sleep for this entire year and spent it working on his research.

"And they're hostin' a big party to celebrate it!"

That broke through his thoughts, and he groaned. William was clearly the introvert of the pair. That and he was fighting to stay awake.

"Tired? don't worry, I packed your bag already!" he held up a blue bookbag. William simply stared at it, and then grabbed it, looking through it. It was, oddly enough, all the things he'd want, but with a few of Gabriel's mixed in as well. He chuckled and rolled his eye at this, but smiled gladly, eye creaking. Maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe their brotherly relationship was fine after all...

* * *

The party… wasn't much of a party..

People were just talking and there wasn't much playing with toys. At least, the kind of play he'd imagined. At least they had his favorite dessert. Flavored cream. And it didn't matter which flavor either. Well, maybe sh'na and lo'ka. Blue or green. But it truly didn't matter as long as he could have some.

And so, tucked in a corner, reading a book Gabe had already packed, he dipped his spoon into a container and dug in. However, that didn't mean he wasn't observant. He realized most of the shapes at this party were squares and pentagons. And of course the hot pink star Gabriel absolutely livening it up with some shapes. And then there were some shapes he'd never truly seen before, like diamonds and trapezoids. But he did indeed see a few triangles. But no Naheel was to be found. Maybe he wasn't permitted to be at this get-together?

Either way, William found himself worrying about the little scalene. Until a shadow loomed over him, a rhombic shadow. He looked up and noticed a shy-looking, buck-toothed steel blue diamond, wearing light grey gloves and boots. The shape smiled wearily, "Um.. hello…"

"Oh, uh, hi," William dog-eared his book and closed it, paying this diamond full attention.

"My name's Karlos," the steel blue rhombus introduced himself, holding a hand towards the golden triangle. As far as William was concerned, the hierarchy would not allow them to coexist. But he would never refuse a handshake, and so he set the book down, stood up and took the hand, shaking it slightly. "Karlos Naica. And yours?"

"William… William Nolis.." the triangle stared at the floor. But the diamond didn't reprimand him for that. Instead, he grinned.

"Extra cool name!"

"Heh.. not as cool as yours.." was his return. Ever since he knew what his last name really meant, he'd despised it.

"Thanks," he nasally replied, smiling still.

As they delved into more conversations, William realized that maybe this party wasn't so bad after all.

At approximately ten-thirty, the classes had begun, and William was reminded of preschool, what with all the triangles in his class. But there were a few squares and similar shapes. No diamonds or trapezoids though.

Class went like usual, with the teacher writing problems on the board and students raising their hands to answer. Mostly it was squares, and even himself, because he'd studied the materials even before it was asked for.

The rest of the triangles couldn't seem to figure things out, even a simple one plus one is two problem. William looked concerned for his brethren, frowning softly as he worked on his paragraph for today. He didn't think he should dumb it down or anything. If that made his parents and teacher prouder of him, then what was there to lose?

He got up before almost anyone else, who were a square and a single circle, and turned in his report upside-down on the desk. The student teacher, who was yet another hexagon, but this time red with a mustache and no eyes and wearing a bowler hat and tie, looked up at him and smiled, clicking his tongue. William grinned back, and returned to his seat, waiting on his next assignment, adjusting his bowtie. The moment he sat down, the real, circular teacher arrived, snobbishly staring at them all. She clasped her hands, "Take out your textbooks, everybody!"

The class did as told with no arguments whatsoever, following her instructions by the letter. William looked around a little, twiddling his thumbs after he was done, but the teacher, Ms. Carol, noticed this, and smirked devilishly. "Oh, William Nolis…" he flinched at the usage of his last name, but looked up at her anyway. She continued, floating around to him with a smirk, "I see you're rather bored. Why not turn to page eleven of chapter nine and read the first definition aloud, hm?"

William knew what Ms. Carol was doing. She was trying to embarrass him in front of the entire class. Well, she had another thing coming. William did just that, cleared his approximation of a throat and began to read rather smoothly, "Algorithm. It's a procedure or series of steps that can be used to solve a problem. In computer science, it describes the logical sequence of operations to be performed by a program. A flow chart is an accurate representation of an algorithm."

The teacher stared slack-jawed at the golden triangle, the class muttering about his accomplishment, and he had to resist smirking back at her, but he instead adjusted his bowtie once more. "Well, I…" she then turned her back to him, "thank you for your contribution, Nolis."

William nodded, smirking fully while she wasn't looking. This elementary school was going to be fun.

After elementary school, which was pretty much Math, English, Science and History in one class, William was walking home alone. Gabriel had been picked up by his parents, so it was just him. He sighed, frowning softly. If it wasn't due to his innocence towards this…

Until a familiar shadow coasted alongside him, a smile on his buck-toothed mouth, "Heya, friend.

William looked over and noticed Karlos walking alongside him, and smiled widely, "Hi, Karlos."

"You doing okay?" the rhombic being asked of him, worry upon his face now, a finger upon his lips, "you seemed glum walking all alone here…"

"I'm not so glum now, thanks!" the triangle sighed of relief, smiling still.

Karlos nodded, and so they walked along almost silently, talking about their day at school, punctuated by "Yeah, I heard that along the vine! you really showed that teacher!"

"Heh, thanks…" the triangle scratched at his top point, feeling a little humble about the whole thing now.

"It's no problem," the steel blue rhombus grinned.

Thirty minutes later, it was time to say their goodbyes, as William had reached his house. Karlos reassured him that he could get to his own home on his own quite well before they parted ways. William's first instinct was to tell his parents about his day.

"Hey, mommy, daddy! guess what?"

They didn't respond, too busy holding up the dishes and washing them, and working on telegrams respectively.

"I read the entire definition for algorithm perfectly!" he kept on, smiling happily.

Norman sighed, "Well, good for you, but Gabriel did something better."

William lost heart the moment he said that, but kept up the smile, "I.. I see."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to pulling telegrams," his father didn't even spare him a single glance.

The golden triangle simply stood there, but eventually sighed and walked away to his room. Gabriel was there, lounging about with a grin. Once William arrived, he told William exactly what he did. Which wasn't exactly impressive to the young triangle.

"You scored a basket in basketball?" he asked, fakely excited.

"Yeah, isn't it exciting?" Gabriel grinned, unknowingly tossing those words back at him.

William didn't respond for a while, before he scoffed silently and smiled up at his bro, "Yeah… yeah, I guess it is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh...


	8. Elementary School P2

**A/N:** Boy, have I got some explaining to do... sorry for leaving you on that cliffie for so long. I was sucked into other things, like Trickster Online and Hyrule Warriors and Kirby Star Allies since my birthday just passed. :3  
So here's Chapter Eight. Finally, right? xD

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
Chapter Eight: Elementary School P2**

It was another year at Schoginheim Elementary, and William Nolis started to see less of his kind, triangles, around. He'd run into trouble a few times, but Karlos was always there to bail him out. He was grateful for this, even when the trouble wasn't his fault. Each and every time. He was walking the halls with a pass, heading for the cleaning room, when he ran into the red hexagon from before.

Literally.

William bit back choice words, knowing his place, and expected the hexagon to go his way without a word, when…

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" a French accent permeated his voice and the air, and the triangle immediately calmed as a hand reached out for him. "You alright?"

The triangle stared at the red shape before he smiled and nodded, taking the hand and allowing himself to be pulled up, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good. You know, you're fairly impressive," there was a smile upon his moustache. "Never forget that, William."

"Oh, thanks…" the golden shape was touched, hand upon his bowtie.

"Now," the assistant adjusted his hat, "if you'll excuse me, I'm running late!" and he rushed off, towards a classroom.

William blinked at this. He didn't even get a chance to ask his name or say their sayonaras. But he continued to the cleaning room. Maybe he'd find out later.

* * *

The hexagon was right. In a way. He _was_ impressive. Passing all his classes with flying colors, winning awards for honor roll and perfect attendance.

But he didn't all the time _feel_ impressive, what with his parents giving the sportier Gabriel more glory and talking down his achievements.

It was.. underwhelming, to say the least. And perhaps overwhelming as well.

Even Gabriel was starting to let it all get to his head.

"Oh, big brother! look!"

"What is it now..?"

It was currently recess and the two were sat across from each other on a section of the playground, Gabriel and William taking up the swings. The latter looked up from his book.

"Look at how high I can go!" Gabriel pushed himself off, swinging as high as possible, which was, William admitted, quite impressive. He reached the sky, his little feet kicking about.

"Wow," he closed his book and set it aside, smiling softly, "that's pretty cool, bro."

"Mom and dad will be so stoked!" a smirk, arrogantly spiced, sat upon his eye for a bit.

The triangle noticed and rolled his eye, "Eh. Sure."

Finally, the arrogance melted away into concern, and he stopped the swing in its tracks, "You alright, Will?"

"I just…" he sighed, turning as best he could and facing the star properly, raising his hands, "we're drifting apart, Gabe,"

"We are..?" the star frowned a little. If he had lips, he'd have bitten them.

The triangle could only nod, inhaling and exhaling slowly. There was a long pause before...

"That's.. bad, isn't it?" Gabriel clutched the chains.

Closing his eye, Will nodded once more before he bowed sadly, clenching the chain. "I don't want us to drift apart…"

Silence, except for the other shapelings playing in the background, before…

"We won't…"

And then the bell rang, signaling their return to class.

* * *

Later, it was time for the next class. Since they had ten minutes, he missed the flow of students on purpose. On his way to the next class, William saw the red hexagon again, talking to a teacher. It wasn't exactly going well, if their gestures were any indication. The boy wondered what was wrong, tilting himself.

He finally got his answer, as the hexagon floated away and he heard the mumbles somehow, "I can't help being late. As a teacher's assistant, I have tons of work to do. But I shan't be late again. No, no, I, Hector von Gahn won't allow it!"

William rubbed at his chin as he continued walking, passing the teacher along the way. Well, at least he now knew his name. But he had more important matters. Like getting to class. He'd worry about Hector later.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it's kinda short once again. I thought of it last night and typed it out on my phone so it seemed long to me. But elementary school is almost done! I think... it's all up to my brain, I guess. xD I know I should've made it longer now that I look at it, but the next chapter will make up for that mistake.  
So I hope you enjoyed that bit!


	9. Elementary School P3

**A/N:** Since I feel bad about not updating for nearly a month, and since the last chapter was so short, (and because I'm chomping at the bits to release it now) here's another long one. I hope you guys like this one too. Next chapter will come as scheduled. (hopefully...)

Also, my Google Drive has run out of space and won't tell me that I can't do this anymore, so I will have to need an alternate medium of writing out the stories. If you guys can help me out, I would be grateful. :3 (Or I can just clear out space.)

Thank you.

 **WARNING: FEELS AHEAD!**

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
Chapter Nine: Elementary School P3**

William, after suffering another beating the night before for something miniscule, was walking to school, looking rather worse for wear. It was just another few months, and he was almost six years old at this point. The sparkle had almost gone from his blackened eye, and he sighed, holding his still injured arm. Gabriel felt bad for him, but his parents insisted that he ride with them to school. And he couldn't argue against them.

The young shape practically dragged himself, his injuries not yet healed surprisingly. The beating was just that bad. He was almost about to despair, halfway to school, until a steel blue rhombus loomed over him, offering him a hand.

"Need a hand, friend?" Karlos smiled sadly, helping him to his feet.

"How about another?" a red hexagon floated nearby, biting the lip hidden underneath his moustache.

William shuddered at their touch. It felt like static almost. His body must have been confused. Warm, kind touches, versus harsh, cold ones. But he soon adjusted and got his mind focused on current happenings. He and Hector had talked a bit more and became fast friends. And Karlos had been so nice to him it was almost unbelievable.

"Thanks, guys…" he felt himself getting better now that he was in the presence of friends.

"Not a problem," they replied, and with this the three set off again to school. Karlos bit his lip though, tilting himself. "So.. what happened?"

The diamond was known for his lack of tact despite having rescued him from troubles, so William excused it, and sighed, shaking himself, "I don't want to talk about it…"

"But…" the rhombus felt himself getting a little riled up, wanting to punish whoever did this to his friend, when a hand settled on his approximation of a shoulder.

"Relax, Karlos Naica," Hector sighed as well. "I'd like to see them punished too, but if William doesn't want to talk about it…"

There was a moment of silence before the golden triangle shook himself, "I.. it's my parents…"

"What?!" the two shouted, and William had to calm them down.

"Yeah… my parents do this to me. But it's fine, I think.. I don't know…" the triangle sniffled as if he was about to cry.

"No, something like this is never fine," Hector shook himself, and hugged the triangle while Karlos awkwardly watched, millions of thoughts going through his head. William sank into his hold, sobbing now, letting it all out.

"I wish we could get you out," Karlos hit the palm of his gloved hand with a fist.

"Don't… don't worry, guys…" the triangle sniffled again, "I'll be fine…"

He didn't even let them protest, because the school building was right there and William all but dashed into it, wanting to get away from such a fog. But the fog kept persisting. He could barely concentrate as he held both his hands to his top point.

Whispers. Whispers were in his head now. He had no idea what they were saying at first, but then it got clear.

 _Let us out.. let us free…_

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about…" William whimpered.

The whispers only got louder, repeating the same thing over and over again. And he saw the silhouettes again. The shapeling gasped, and knelt, both hands still to his top point.

"Leave me alone…" he mumbled, rocking back and forth on his knees. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And then suddenly it all disappeared, and every student and teacher remaining in the halls were looking at him like he had gone insane. And he might have. He wasn't sure. Karlos was there though, having caught up to him and pushing past the crowd. Hector had business elsewhere so he couldn't help. There was a frown on his face, "Nothing to see here. Move along."

And so they did, not before they said a few choice words however. Soon, it was just the two of them. William stared almost lifelessly into space, before he snapped out of it and panted rapidly. His head ached like hell now. And then he whimpered again, screwing his now focused eye shut.

"Will you be alright?" the rhombus asked of him, setting a hand on William.

The triangle almost flinched, and nodded slowly.

"Would you like to go to the nurse for today?" Karlos meant well. He truly did. He just didn't know what to do and didn't seem aware of the hierarchy. The nurse wasn't kind to William last time. What difference would it be today? and his parents would just give him another beating for skipping class. He just knew it.

"N..no.." the triangle finally spoke, in a faint voice, trembling almost. Karlos heard nonetheless and nodded, respecting his choice.

"Alright.. well, I gotta get to class…" Karlos bit his lip again, gently, slowly letting William go. The triangle seemed to despair again at the thought of him leaving.

"No… don't leave just yet…"

And so the rhombus stayed. He only left to get some water for William, and it was a quick trip because the water fountain was right there. The triangle drank it up, and felt better, at least. His mind was fractured a bit, however, so that would take a long time to heal. Hopefully it would.

"You okay now..?" the steel blue diamond's heart went out to him, brow furrowing upwards.

William only nodded, and he got up and walked on to class. No goodbyes or anything. It was just that bad. Karlos watched him go, and sighed, before he ran to his own class.

* * *

It was the last year. The last year of elementary school. There was a test, to test what they'd learned, and, even with the worst beating behind him, William seemed to struggle a little. He was certain he'd still pass though, but it was still a little hard. It was not like he was carefree anymore like his younger self. He had baggage now.

Baggage at seven years old. Can you believe it?

All shapes were grouped into a large room, awaiting the results. There were very few triangles, and the shape didn't even see Naheel all this time. He didn't see him here either. But he saw his brother, engrossed with chatting with a young female, he hated to admit. Sure, they weren't quite there yet, and weren't even supposed to see females like that yet. They were only seven and six, respectively. But Gabriel seemed different from all the rest, and William wasn't sure he liked that kinda different. At least, when he focused in on the conversation more, it was just about what they ate.

William sighed of relief, grinning softly, and snapped his fingers, quite pleased. What happened next surprised him and everyone else. FIRE tingled along his fingers and rose up across his hand. But it didn't hurt. It didn't burn. And it was blue fire to boot. Nonetheless, William was frightened as he stared at it, shaking. He didn't know how to put it out.

Hector and Karlos gasped, and so did his brother once he finally turned around to see what the hubbub was all about. William did everything he could. He blew on it, shook it, shook it again, took a towel and tried to smother it, but nothing worked. The pentagon teacher ran over, and would have bit his lip if he had any. _Nobody_ had ever done this before. And so he had no answer.

"H..help me!" William cried out, wondering why no one was doing anything. The teacher obliged, and ran out to the hallway to get a glass of water.

"Big bro, how'd you do that?!" Gabriel looked on with shock, as William tried to shake it off again.

"I don't know!" the triangle's brow curved upwards, setting a hand onto his bowtie as his heart began pounding a hundred miles a minute.

The pentagon came back and doused the fiery hand with water, and the fire seemed to wither away. William sighed of relief. He vowed then and there, never to snap his fingers again. But something told him he had to research this and figure out how to put it out on his own should it happen again.

Mutters spread across the room, some calling him a "snoobo", a freak and "buanoko", a weirdo. Gabe, Karlos and Hector glared at these accusations. William was a little hurt, but they were somewhat right. It _was_ weird for him to summon _fire_. But not as weird as his mental breakdown a few years back. Okay, maybe it was _just_ as weird. But calling him a weirdo was crossing the line.

"Guys, seriously, shut up," Gabriel was heard saying, glaring still. "It was crazy for us all, no need to bully him."

And they actually did. Gabriel was a star after all. And stars were mighty.

The results soon came in, and it was revealed that half the class passed with flying colors, with Gabe inching on by due to borrowing Will's notes. A few triangles had joined the fray, but _only_ a few. Like about two or three. The rest had to redo the school year again and hopefully enter high school again.

While William was worried about Naheel, he was happy about this momentous occasion. Hopefully his parents would finally be proud of him again. And so, with this in mind, he smiled to himself, and raised a hand.

"Yes, Mr. Nolis?" the teacher blinked, wondering why he raised his hand.

"Where's Naheel?" he asked, setting his hand down. "I hadn't seen him all these years…"

Cold silence… the pentagon narrowed his eye and sighed, "Ohh, he's been sent away."

That was all he said, and William was okay with that, but found himself worrying about Naheel more and more. "Um.. sent away where?"

"War training services…" the teacher finally answered, crossing his arms, and William's heart felt like it shattered. He'd read all about war, and it wasn't good at all, no matter how much some of the books tried to glorify it. People died, innocents, guilties, soldiers. In the end, as far as he saw, there were no victors. "Why? was he a friend of yours?"

This shook Will out of his thoughts, and he nodded, "Yeah, yeah, he was."

"Too bad," was the simple, cool remark, and Hector, Gabriel and Karlos all glanced at each other out of worry. William sat there silently now, and something wet ran down from his eye.

He was crying.

He wished he could do something, but there was nothing he could do.

So all he could do, was cry for his friend's eventual loss, or hope that he survived another day.

* * *

 **A/N:** And... yeah.. that's that. I waited till precisely thirty minutes to midnight to post this too. Have fun sleeping. :3


	10. Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Wow, a week went by without a hitch, so now it's time for Chapter Ten! lemme know if I'm rushing this story. It certainly felt like I was in later chapters, and I'll try and fix it.

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Ten: Valentine's Day**

It was on this dreary day that William had felt things change. He felt that things were going to be different from then on. It was a couple years into high school, near Venshlagen (Valentine's), and the day before school started again, a thirteen-year-old Gabriel had talked a fourteen-year-old him into dating.

"I.. what did you just say?"

"You need a girlfriend, Willie," Gabe smiled at him, sitting upon his bed. "Someone to help lay off all this baggage you've got."

William sighed, shaking himself and clenching a hand to his bowtie, "I'm fine, bro."

"No, you're not," the hot pink star popped in front of him, picking up a mirror and shoving it into his face. "Look at yourself. You look and act like you hadn't seen fun in decades. Sleep too.."

As the triangle stared at his reflection he realized that Gabriel was right. His eye was heavy and dark with bags underneath. And he seemed paler than usual. The boy thus finally relented, "So.. what do you think I should do…?"

"Out yourself. Put yourself out there," Gabriel smiled again, floating back to his bed. "You'll find someone. I promise."

Will smiled at the memory, on the bus ride to school. Luckily he didn't have to walk this time. He already had one girl in mind. He'd noticed her, a trapezoid, since high school started but didn't advance anything. Maybe now that it was near Venshlagen…

William clutched the handmade card he'd made for her a little tightly, still smiling, before he put it away. Of course, he didn't fail to notice how there were very few triangles on the bus ride. Or how Karlos and Hector were on the bus as well, chatting up a storm with each other.

And even still, he couldn't help wondering about the fire that he so mastered a year ago, the silhouettes and whispers, and poor Naheel. His stomach fell upon the last thought.

War services…

Man…

Soon enough, the bus had pulled up to the school, and it was just as pristine as usual. Everyone got off the bus and settled in for the second integration. Already, he could hear whispers from most of the other schoolmates, talking about him and his choice in luntaz. Saying it was weird.

The triangle shook. He again thought he'd be done with this last year, but it just had to persist. But, he had to admit, at least it wasn't as bad as a beating from his parents.

He saw Karlos and Hector glare them down, and it slowly stopped. He was thankful they were around to save him. He wouldn't know what to do otherwise.

"Alright, newcomers and sophomores! it's almost Venshlagen!" came the voice over the speakers. Something new since elementary. "Time to pal up and mate up!"

William almost blushed at that remark, shaking himself, before he looked around for Roxanne, the trapezoid. The voice continued, "We hope that you all succeed this coming semester! _**except you, William**_ _._ "

The teenaged triangle jumped. That last sentence wasn't there.. was it..? he was just imagining things.. right? as confirmation, the voice went on showering them all with praise and nobody turned to look at him. William blinked softly and sighed, rubbing at his top point.

 _Great.. I'm hearing things now…_ he frowned, shaking himself. As if he hadn't had things worse already.

After a long and grueling hour with the announcements, as William kept hearing what wasn't heard by anyone else, it was time for class, and understandably, he was quite jumpy. Nobody else, except Karlos and Hector maybe, would understand, however.

He kept shaking, jittering, and squeezing his hands together, barely paying much attention. But it wasn't like he didn't already know the material and he was sort of on point whenever the teacher called upon him.

When it came time for a break, William looked around for Roxanne once more, hoping she was in this class. He soon saw an orange bow upon a light blue outline and realized it was her!

So he approached her, carefully, taking deep breaths. She turned around, raising an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Oh, uh.. I was hoping…" he handed her the card he'd so meticulously crafted. Her eye widened and she smiled. She took it and read through it, admiring everything about it. "If you'd be my Venshleska…"

She soon nodded, gaining a smile he couldn't decipher, "Sure."

She then walked away, and out of the room, and Gabriel bumped himself in and grinned, "Hehehe, you've so got this, bro!"

"I… I do, don't I?" at least he'd stopped shaking, looking up at his little brother with a smile.

"Yeah! but you should get more!" the star raised his hands, and William rolled his eye. "I've already got three wrapped around my little fingers!"

"Ugh, bro, that's disgusting.." the triangle lightly nudged him even though his words and expression were deadly serious. "I'm not gonna do that."

"Eh, suit yourself!" and then he zipped away, most likely to the ladies.

William's brow furrowed. Gabe was bound to get at least one of them hurt and then _he'd_ have to bail him out. It was going to be a nightmare and he was _not_ looking forward to it.

But at least he got himself one singular lady to care about. And he felt himself getting happier already.

Later that day, William was excused to the cleaning room, humming softly as he walked the halls. He passed one trash can right by the washroom and looked inside for some reason. There was his gift, tossed away like it didn't matter.

He whimpered, and then cried silent tears, heading into the cleaning room. So much for that. Gabe shouldn't have promised.

But it wasn't too late, was it?

He still had about nine girls in whom he was interested to look into and a few weeks till the actual Venshlagen. He could do this…

He couldn't do it.

Every single girl rejected him. He'd find his card in the trash, ripped to shreds like his heart, and then later saw them with Gabriel or some other shape.

He couldn't get it. William couldn't get what was so damn special about his brother nowadays. He acted like some sort of jock now, and played with multiple ladies at a time.

It disgusted him.

But there was one girl… one lady he had yet to ask out. Every single one but her, and it brought out his hopes once more.

He just hoped she would be the one. Namina.

By the same process, he got her to say yes, handing her a card and everything. But she never tossed it. It seemed like this might work. And he was so excited.

After high school, he found himself at her house, just to get to know each other, that was all. His parents weren't told. He figured they wouldn't care anyways. They congratulated Gabriel for his successes anyhow.

William looked at the address, and then looked up at her home's numbers, and then smiled. He walked forth and knocked.

"Coming!"

His heart fluttered upon hearing her voice, and his smile all but grew, threatening to tear up his eye.

The white pentagon soon opened the door, and smiled upon seeing him, "Hi! you're right on time! my parents just left!"

William only blinked at this, confused. He would bite his lip if he could too. "But.. I was to meet them.. right?"

"Oh, sure!" she giggled, touching his bowtie, "after they get dinner and we finish talking."

The triangle chuckled, becoming the slightest bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this. "I, um.. I see… so can I come in?"

"Right!" she stood aside and he stepped in. Immediately mind blown by the strong scent of air freshener and the bright, _bright_ color pink everywhere, he shook himself of it, rubbing at his top point. "You okay?"

"I… I'm fine," he chuckled, eye growing adjusted, "no need to worry."

"Good."

She then took his hand and led him around. Showing him the cleaning stations, the kitchen, and lastly the bedrooms. He could feel his heart pounding, _Why is she showing me the bedrooms?_

"Alright, so let's start.. what's my name?"

"Namina," came the immediate reply, as William sat on a chair in her bedroom instead of next to her in her bed. She seemed a little disappointed.

"Good, you actually know my name! most guys don't and just go for it," she sighed slightly.

"Well, it _was_ sewn into the card I made ya," he twiddled his thumbs, unable to hide how pink he was at the moment. "And I'm not like most guys…"

"Good…" she stood up, walked over and kissed him directly on the eye, and he returned it, eye wide immediately afterwards.

"So, you wanna.. do something fun?" her tone became seductive for some reason, and he shook himself, confused once more.

"We don't have to rush things, Namina…" William raised a hand. "I just came here to learn a little more about ya…"

"Mm, okay," she smiled nonetheless. This guy was impeccable. "Well, you passed."

 _Oh, now I get it… this was all a test…_ he smiled a little and nodded, "Thank you…"

"It's not a problem, Willie. Not a problem…"

* * *

 **A/N:** His first Valentine's Day...


	11. Valentine's Day P2

**A/N:** This was the chapter I feared I'd rushed a bit, but I hope it's okay now. :3  
Also, I couldn't wait to get this chapter out, I couldn't wait till Sunday again. Sorry it's short. Plus, it's a part two anyhow, so... yeah... I'll stop talking now.

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Eleven: Valentine's Day P2**

It had been a good couple weeks with Namina. And William was absolutely glowing, smitten and happier than he'd been since seven. Gabriel could tell by looking at him. That sparkle was almost back and he was actually sleeping well.

Venshlagen had been good on him, despite the rejections, except…

Something seemed off…

William _was_ studying like he should be, and Gabriel found that he kinda missed putting a blanket over his unconscious body after he'd passed out at the desk.

But that wasn't quite it…

A month passed, Venshlagen long past, and Namina thought it was time for the next level. William sat upon her bed, with her next to him, and was asking her all sorts of questions, mostly the "Are you sure about this? this could change our lives…"

"Isn't that the point, darling?" was her answer.

Guiding him, they consummated their love for each other that night, and the young teenager found himself even happier after it ended. And it showed, the sparkle returning yet not quite there.

Innocence was hard to bring back, even though he'd lost his now. William stared out the window of his home. Thinking of what gifts to shower Namina for all this.

But only a few days later, William found something disturbing in her room. It was a note, "Poor, poor guys with money… one of them happened to be smitten with me and left me lots of money. I'm practically bathing in it. It sure sucks to be them."

William inhaled shakily, holding the note like it was a lifeline. He began to cry. Namina soon came into the room, and gasped. He wasn't meant to find that at all.

"Darling…"

"Don't.. call me that…" he growled a little. "You used me.. for money…"

"I…" she seemed to regret it. But who knew when she wrote that note? William didn't care.

"It's over!" he tossed the note aside, but not before burning it into a crisp, and left the room, leaving Namina in a possibly burning room.

As soon as he reached the outside, he cried some more. His heart.. shattered… and he didn't know how to deal with it…

* * *

Forty minutes later, William was home again, looking worse for wear. His eye was dark and the sparkle was gone. He seemed a little drunk too. He just lay there, unmoving and staring at the wall of his room.

Gabriel came in minutes later, "How'd it.. woah.." and waved the smell of alcohol away. "I'm guessing it didn't go well…"

"She.. she didn't love me.." he frowned, at least somewhat lucid. "She only loved the money."

"Ooh.. _that's_ what it was…" the hot pink star drooped a little, sighing. "I'm sorry.."

"I should've never let you talk me into that.." William still didn't move from his spot against his bed, sore too.

"You're right and I'm sorry…" Gabriel floated over and lowered himself to William's view. "But don't ever drink again, okay?" this was, unintentionally, a command. And William wasn't having it.

"So it's okay for you to have five girls hanging on you, but it's not okay for me to drink?" the triangle narrowed his eye more.

"Ten, actually…" Gabriel mumbled, before William stood up and grabbed him.

"You know nothing of the pain I feel inside right now..!" he nearly shouted, and the star flinched. "I loved her.. I lost my innocence to her, I let her use me for weeks..! ..she.. _used_ me…" his voice cracked at the end and he took a shuddering breath.

Gabriel said nothing to this, curling up within his grasp and staring with empathy. Something William was starting to lose.

"Just fuck off…" he let go.

"Excuse me?" this seemed to wake Gabriel up. "We share the same bedro -"

"FUCK.. _OFF_!" William shouted, before he began to shake. Tears fell from his eye. Gabriel wasn't about to be told twice. After all, his brother was drunk and probably couldn't comprehend things right. So he left him be, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Alone...

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoo boy. Originally, I had planned for William to catch Namina cheating on him and then revealing her lust for money, but this is better. AND DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D WRITE OUT THE ACTUAL SCENE? Y'ALL CRAZY. xD

But it's different from how we do it, I assure you. It's just the rubbing of sides until energy is released. That's all.  
But things aren't going well between Bill and Gabriel...


	12. Pain

**A/N:** Sorry for all the shorties, but this chapter is gonna blow your socks off. Call it a Wham Chapter, if you will. I'm just gonna upload it as people review, because so few review this anyway. I appreciate you guys though. :3  
By the way, Ms. Cipher and I talked over the PMs and she came to a realization that Gabriel is Stanish and William is Fordish. But as you can see, the relationship statuses is highly different. So yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Twelve: Pain..**

Now seventeen years of age, William had mostly gotten over Namina, and Venshlagen in general, but he wasn't the same since. The heavily dark circle under his eye returned with a vengeance and he looked at everything through nearly apathetic lenses.

Gabriel was having too much fun with his harem to care, and had slowly joined the rest of the schoolmates in making fun of the poor triangle. It started as pranks, but slowly they got more malicious over time until it was just like bullying.

"You're just some lowly triangle compared to me, a mighty star," was one of the things he'd said, fully corrupt by the system.

William just stared at Gabriel, showing the last embers of shock before they were snuffed out by the beatings, the bullying, the badness.

"Haha! look at you!" Gabriel coaxed everyone to laugh at his pain, as he sat there with a bruised eye. But once Karlos and Hector caught wind of it, they tried to stop the bullying as best they could.

But a star was hard to stop. For even a hexagon or a diamond.

The bullying simply continued, and William was lost in the blur. He could barely feel anything now. The silhouettes had returned, gaining more of a shape, and so had the whispers. Karlos's and Hector's touches were nothing but static.

The only thing he could feel…

Norman shoved William against a wall, in the middle of yet another beating, and he cried out.

..was pain.

"Never do this again, do you understand me!?" he twisted the arm he was holding, but instead of crying out again..

..William _laughed._

And it freaked his father out, as he let go and backed away.

"What's the matter?" the teenage shape looked up at his father, clearly unhinged, "Why'd you stop? keep going! it's hilarious to me!"

"You're _sick_ …" the square backed away again, before he left entirely.

 _Not as sick as you,_ he wanted to say so desperately, but something held his tongue.

Some sense. And he gasped, beginning to cry due to the pain and the realization. "What's wrong with me…?" he whimpered.

 **..is hilarious...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hoooooo boy oh boy, this was another chapter I couldn't wait to get out. Heheeh... I hope you enjoyed it! please leave a review!


	13. Adulthood

**A/N:** I probably shouldn't be uploading this so fast, but everyone reviewed and it's my story so... whatever. xD

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Thirteen: Adulthood**

William was an adult now, at age twenty, and so was his adopted brother Gabriel, at age nineteen. There were signs of things seemingly going back to how they were, but ultimately they were snuffed out by society, his apathy and his parents.

Gabriel had cried over something at one point, calling for his brother, but William ignored it, seeing it as pathetic. He couldn't even remember what the star was sad about, his apathy was that bad. Gabriel called him again, and William finally responded flatly, "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" the star frowned a bit, wondering what was happening to his brother. He didn't seem to know it was resentment or his own fault to begin with. Yet at the same time, he was a mighty star. William was just a lowly triangle. Why should he care?

There was, in fact, a time when the young triangle would go out of his way to cheer someone up, even a stranger. But now he couldn't be bothered, walking right past them. He simply couldn't connect anymore.

But Karlos and Hector were always there for him, nonetheless. He tried to talk it out with them, thinking maybe that would help.

"Losing your empathy?" Karlos scratched at his top point, "I'm not sure that's possible…"

"I… I feel it though.. I'm not the same…" William looked at his hand, fearing for his life almost. _Almost._

The red hexagon listened, as the steel blue rhombus replied, "I'm sorry to hear about that, friend, but I just don't get it…"

"I'm no psychologist either, William," Hector bit his lip, "but you can always talk to us."

He didn't. The young triangle had instead chosen to partake in self-harming activities, on top of his parents simply hitting him now. Some points came when they defaulted to beating him, but he'd coat the laughter with sobbing and pleas until they were done and away.

The more pain, the better, he had decided. He could feel an array of emotion, especially happiness.

All the while though, William was wondering what was happening to him, why he was becoming so insane as to think pain was good, why he was losing his care. But he had no one to talk to about it aside from Karlos and Hector, even though they didn't understand.

Everyone else wanted him dead.

And so, William took the razor blade and held it against his skin, intent on making the final cut on his life's string.

 _ **Don't.**_

The adult triangle gasped and dropped the razor blade, panting and looking around.

 _ **You must free us.**_

The whisper was loud now, and reverberated from all around. Apparently, there were more people who wanted him alive. But what did it matter?

He was a wreck, - a depressed, asocial wreck - and nothing would make it better. He couldn't even _see_ said people.

Gabriel pranced into the room, grinning strongly, "Heya, _William._ "

If it wasn't for how he said his name, he'd have thought things had changed again. Become what they used to be. But William knew better.

"What's wrong? you've become dumb?" the star was in his face now. "Too dumb to speak?"

He did _not_ need this right now.

And as he feared, Gabriel saw the blade, stained with dark purple and gasped. "William, what have you done…?"

"None of your business…" he grasped the razor blade, hiding it from view and cutting his own fingers in his hurry, but it didn't matter to him.

"Of course it's my business! you're my brother!"

This caused an eyebrow raise. _What?_

"And if it's about how I'd been treating you, I'm sorry!" Gabriel was a dunce as always. How could he not notice the bandaids? how could he not notice _anything_?

Long ago, William would have accepted the apology. But he was too far gone now. Their _relationship_ was too far gone. It didn't help that he felt that the star was bluffing, so he called it out, "Why should I forgive you? I know you're going to slip back into your new ways.."

The hot pink star made a gulping sound, as if he'd been caught out, before he replied, smirking, "You're right. _Don't_ accept my apology!"

The triangle then muttered something unrelated to their conversation. Something about the universe being a hologram and reality being an illusion. With those rapid breaths, it was clear he was losing it once more.

"Buy gold, bye!" and then he laughed, raspily. Gabriel was rightly freaked out by this, and he flew off to tell his parents. "Go ahead.. tell them.. it won't make a difference!" he said to no one now, as he stood up and walked to the door. "If anything, they'll just beat me again! and I'll enjoy every second of it!"

The triangle giggled insanely, before some sense knocked him back. But this time he didn't cry or care. Sense was starting to become a bother for him anyway. He sighed instead, heading back into his and Gabe's room, and sat down, looking at the blood trailing down his fingers and arm. The cut was that bad. But he knew it'd heal. All his other wounds had. So he focused, closing his eye, and the wound slowly closed itself back up.

He wondered when this all started. The resentment, the lost empathy. When he tried to look back, he found that he could barely recall them. But this turned up…

* * *

A few years ago, after the events of Venshlagen, William had entered his home from school, barely excited about what he'd done. Knowing it was going to be brushed off anyway. So he told his brother.

"I built a functioning robot in class for science today…" he droned, half-expecting Gabe to brush it off too.

"That's cool," and he did, in that way he did, and William was starting to get sick of it. The star smiled brightly then, "Wanna hear what I did?"

Silence, before he shook himself, "No."

"Wha… what did you say?"

"I said no. I don't wanna hear about your sportish achievements!" William spat, a growl upon his eye.

"What… what brought this about? I thought you loved hearing about them," Gabe seemed afraid, and for good reason. The triangle wasn't exactly sound anymore.

"Well, I don't!" he crossed his black arms, and then he gestured wildly before pointing at the star with fury, "it's always been about you, Gabe!"

The hot pink star seemed confused, a hand upon his middle like someone holding a hand to their chest, "Me? why.. I thought it was about both -"

"Oh, don't give me that!" resentment was rising, and so was anger, and the golden triangle panted heavily as he continued to gesture, this time pretending to be his parents, "'Oh, Gabriel is so much smarter than you! oh, Gabriel did this! Gabriel did that!' it's always about _you_!"

Gabriel had a question mark form his pupil just then, "I… I don't follow…"

William stopped and stared at him, eye wide, before he frowned and shook himself, "Never mind about it, Gabriel."

"But, Will.."

"I said nevermind."

* * *

Oh, yeah, that's right… and he lost his empathy to the beatings and badness all around him. Karlos and Hector were the only lights that persisted, and he was beginning to lose the lights too. Not that they weren't pals, they still were, but he couldn't feel much anymore…

All he could wonder was what happened. But the answers were right in his face...

* * *

 **A/N:** Y'all... I'm so glad I got this far... man, Gabe is a dunce.


	14. The Burning Day

**A/N:**...what can I say except you're welcome?

* * *

 **The Tale of William Nolis  
** **Chapter Fourteen: The Burning Day**

Three years. Three years later and William was sitting in the living room, twiddling his thumbs and mumbling nonsense to himself. Norman and Clarissa soon came in, with smiles on their faces. The latter giggled a little, "William, sweetie."

This made him look up at them with confusion, raising a brow. His mom had never called him that. Something was wrong.

"We're sorry about how we'd been treating you," Norman tried to keep a straight face.

"Y..you are?" the thought of his parents finally loving him blew apart any thought of apathy and doubt.

Clarissa stepped forward, "We'd seen the errors of our ways. Now, let's hug it out, shall we, and then get some of that flavored cream you love so much?"

William stared at them, tearing up, before he got up and ran up to them, into their arms. Something about this didn't seem right, however.

And he was proven right when a searing pain went through his heart.

Laughter rung out, and the pale green square held the knife now, having pulled it out of his son, "I can't believe you actually fell for that."

" _We_ can't believe it," Clarissa corrected him.

"Oh, that's right, but, wait, we can," came the next reply from Norman, as he twirled the bloody knife. "You're not smart."

" _You're not smart. You're not smart. You're not smart…"_

As he lay there, possibly dying, something stirred within him and then something else snapped. He felt his chest heat up, and his head ached, but this time…

His wound healed completely. His parents were shocked at the display, and backed up as he stood up and glared at them with such rage and power. He overheated, but it didn't hurt, and he was practically glowing.

"How dare you..? infidels!" he raised a hand, aiming it towards them, "I can't believe I trusted you for that last second!"

Norman and Clarissa held each other, as they were literally cut down by nothing. " _ **Die.**_ "

A fountain of purple blood spilled from them, and dirtied the floor and himself, but he hardly cared at this point. His bandaids fell off and his cursed dark circle disappeared, as he raised his hands and made sure they were deader than dead, electrical pulses coursing through their corpses. As he stared with no remorse, something else rose up and took him...

The hot pink star soon came downstairs, wondering what all the racket was about, when he saw the corpses and his brother standing over them.

"William! what have you done?!" the star was about to launch into a tirade, but one murderous, and _insane_ , look from the triangle stopped him in his tracks.

"The deed is already done, pal! they're dead and never coming back!" he then laughed, "but why stop there? there's a whole world of wrongdoers and unimaginatives out there and I plan to liberate it!"

"Wh..what's wrong with you?" Gabriel backed away a bit and towards his parents. He realized he was one of the wrongdoers and wanted to run. But where?

"You mean what's _right_ with me! the power… it's coursing through my veins, Gabe.." William raised a shaky hand and stared at it, "I can feel it. And you're too good for murder. No…"

"You killed my parents! you might as well kill me!"

"News flash, kid! they are _not_ your parents!" the triangle narrowed his eye, as Gabe advanced and tackled him to the ground. "So you shouldn't care about them!

"No! give them back!" a struggle was had, but the triangle was clearly winning the fight despite having been the weaker of the two.

"Nope!" he laughed, pinning the star down. Gabriel wondered where he got all this strength. "You've betrayed me. So why should I help _you_?"

Gabriel would have bit his lip if he had one, and William stood up, holding the star by the arm with one hand and slashing the air with the other, opening a pocket dimension that was completely and purely black. "Maybe some time in _this_ dimension will do you some good!"

"No, no, no! wait, please… I'll do anything…" the star resorted to begging. The energy from this "dimension" felt dark and cold, and he could feel it sucking him in.

"Say sayonara!" and then he tossed the star in and promptly closed the gate. His screams were the last he'd ever hear.

William snickered, which then rose into full on laughter, as he snapped his fingers and set the whole house on fire. The golden shape then took it upon himself to greet the thousands of shapes that had come out to see the giant, red X in the murky sky.

Karlos and Hector were among them, and they muttered to themselves, as William Nolis fluttered down upon them with his hands raised, and he began to kill the shapes with lightning bolts. And the way they died started just like his overloads. A just reward for their treachery.

"William! what are you doing?!" Hector called out, concerned for both the situation and his friend.

"Giving this dimension what it deserves! and you two can join me!" he stopped the killing for a moment, as the remaining shapes ran for their lives.

Karlos and Hector exchanged glances and nodded, running over to William's side. The steel blue rhombus raised a valid point, "But where will we go, William?"

The shape, now called a demon by others, bowed, and shook himself, "No. Not William. William Nolis is dead. Call me.. Bill Cipher!" he then pointed at the two who were only worried for their friend, "and you two will now be christened Kryptos and Hectorgon! just stay right here, and you'll be fine!"

He then floated to the sky, "Now.. time to take care of some things…" and then over to the school, laughing as he melted it down with a large laser from his eye while everyone was inside it, "Who needs school? it's nothing but a bunch of rules and regulations!" he pretended to gag. "No more of that!"

He then pointed to the office building and zapped that, grinning, "The government is useless, _pointless_ dribble. It had been and always _will_ be!"

The shapes down below watched in horror as he destroyed everything, and _everyone_. The schools. The government offices. Houses. They realized at the last minute that they caused this.

And last but not least…

Bill Cipher giggled as he approached _her_ house, melting down others as he went. His fingers twitched with the itch for destruction. The demon grew bigger and pulled the house right off its foundation, and shook it like it was a dollhouse, laughing like a madman.

"Oh, Namina! come out and plaaay!~"

She didn't, as she was knocked unconscious, and then Bill ripped the roof off the house, looking inside for the white pentagon. He soon found her, and reached in to pick her up, but felt a poke at his back. It turned out to be a cannonball, and the demon dropped the house and turned around.

"Fire!" a commander, a trapezoid, ordered, and other triangles obliged, pulling the cannon's string and letting loose another cannonball, which the golden triangle blocked this time around with his hand.

"Haha, that tickled," he snickered, and then vaporized the entire army with his eye, their screams music to his non-existent ears as they all melted, leaving no bodies behind.

He then returned to his business, and saw that the lady was finally awake, "Oh, good, you get to hear this. I hope _you_ die the most painful death."

"W..William?" she gasped, backing up into the wall.

" _ **NO!**_ " he frowned harshly, _ **"**_ my name is Bill Cipher now!" he then grinned sleazily. "You wanted money, Namina? well, HOW ABOUT THIS?!" he materialized giant gold to fall upon her, and she didn't have time to run out the way. It crushed her, but she wasn't dead just yet. Her death though.. was indeed.. slow and painful.

"Boom!" the demon laughed, letting go of the home and shrinking down to size.

Just then the whispers returned, _**Let us out. Let us free.**_

And this time he understood. He placed both hands upon his top point and closed his eye, concentrating. The area vibrated, and soon _they_ appeared from the X in the sky, his famous henchmen and more. A purple monster with a head that looked like bread rumbled.

"Finally.." a red demon sighed. "Now what do you wish us to do?"

It all made sense now. Those were the silhouettes. And he had one thing for them to do.

"Liberate this place," was his simple reply, as he raised his hands, Kryptos and Hectorgon almost reluctantly coming alongside him, "liberate it all! we're gonna have such fun!"

And so, this dimension became known as the Nightmare Realm soon after they finished. A scrawling, colorful land of swirls and the dead. Bill built his throne where his house used to be.

But he, after a million years, realized that they couldn't maintain this place forever. That it was slowly dying and decaying. He had to find a way to fix that, or settle upon a new place entirely. And he had his sights set on a world with a place called…

...Gravity Falls.

* * *

 **A/N:** And we have arrived at the end of the story. William Nolis is now Bill Cipher. I hope you enjoyed the ride. :3


	15. Author's Note, Oneshot and Link

I'm here for a simple reason, and that's to give you the link to Bill Cipher's age chart. But before I do that, I have some things I need to tell you all. Almost right after I submitted the last chapter and called this story done, I felt like I could've done much more with this story than I had. I had written a tiny one shot of Kryptos and Bill hanging out and I could've included that in here. There were so many things I could have done that I didn't do because my brain didn't think of it and I was so eager to finish a story.

I didn't think. So, here's the oneshot. Stick it somewhere it may fit in your minds, and then afterwards I'll give the link.

* * *

"I don't think I like this place, Bill..."

"Don't worry, Kryptos, nothing bad will happen here."

A young triangle, golden in particular, was surveying a distant landscape, completely gray unlike their slightly gray home. He smiled a little, looking back at his diamondic friend, "I come here almost all the time. It'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure," the young rhombus smiled back, adjusting his gloves. He was still very unsure about this place.

"If something bad _does_ happen, I can teleport us out of here," the shape reassured him, putting a hand on his friend's approximation of a shoulder. Kryptos sighed, letting go of his fears, and nodded. Bill grinned just then, "Now, let's go, my friend!"

And so they journeyed the landscape, and began playing a few games too. Kryptos was further assured about nothing bad happening, and he learned to trust his friend's judgement from then on.

* * *

And there you have it. In the future, I may overhaul this story, but for now, I'll just call it done.

Link: Just search under KirbyFluttershy for The Tale of William Nolis Age Chart on dA and you'll see it. I hate how fanfiction terminates links.


End file.
